


sacred silence

by WilliamSage42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dark Will Graham, Death, Drawing, Hannibal Rising References, M/M, Medical School, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamSage42/pseuds/WilliamSage42
Summary: a very short one-shot of Will and Hannibal.Hannibal is exploring the act of killing at medical school in France, and Will is a student alongside him, whose imagination had captured the attention of the young Lithuanian. Hannibal is intrigued by Will’s love of the graveyard down the hill.





	sacred silence

Hannibal was enraptured by the boy in the cemetery. William spent a great deal of spare time there, and his mind worked in beautiful, intricate ways that took Lecter’s breath away.

Will Graham felt the stare of his fellow student; Lecter. The boy had been looking at him, lately. 

The boy followed him, sometimes, down to the graveyard where Will spent most of his spare time. 

Will ignored his Lithuanian classmate, as well as the teacher, as he continued to draw. 

He sketched a heart. 

Not a children’s love-heart, but a detailed, anatomically correct heart. He shaded the veins and arteries and took care adding texture to his creation. The most detail was around the splits in the walls of muscle, out of which emerged flowers. 

In the detail of the artwork, it truly looked as though the seeds had been planted deep within the tissue, and had emerged from within, pushing their way up and through before blossoming into a beautiful killer. 

A heart can’t well beat with a rose in it. Beauty is the destroyer, truly, underneath. 

“Mr Graham!” he looked up as somebody snapped his name. 

“Yes, professor?” He said. 

“We are looking at the function of the cardiovascular system, Mr Graham, not floristry.” The professor chastised him. 

“It’s accurate, though.” Said Will, holding up his artwork for the woman to see. 

“That may be, Mr Graham, but this is medical school, not art class.” The lady professor said. 

“It’s metaphorical.” He argued. 

“Flowers don’t grow from hearts.” The professor said. 

“Flowers smell sweet, professor, and your heart is quite bitter. Perhaps they ought to, and maybe they can balance one another out.” Someone said. 

Will turned around. 

Hannibal Lecter had spoken back to the professor. For him. 

\---

When Will walked through the door of his home that evening, he walked past his father, who was passed out and likely drunk. 

When he walked back out the door the next morning, he almost stepped on a little box. 

It was plain and brown, and when he pulled the lid off, inside was what appeared to be a human heart, and emerging from a slit made in the middle was a single white rose. 

Many would have been horrified by such a gift and begin asking questions about where the heart came from. 

But even when a heartless corpse presented itself outside the fountain by the third block, Will was nothing but touched by the effort this secret admirer had gone to bring him such a thoughtful gift. 

\--- 

In Will’s free period, as always, he went down to the graveyard. 

This time, Lecter followed him further. 

He went so far as to come and sit down next to him. 

“This is an… unusual place to spend one’s time, Mr Graham.” Hannibal said.

“The noise of the world is grating, and the dead provide such sacred silence.” Explained Will. 

“I am quite familiar with that silence, William. In fact, I specialise in creating it.” 

Hannibal Lecter gave him the gift. Hannibal Lecter killed that man. 

Will smiled. “I could live with that.”

“Remarkable boy.”


End file.
